This invention relates to shutter assemblies for mounting on exterior walls of buildings, adjacent to windows. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-component shutter assembly that provides a wide variety of shutter configurations that can be assembled from a few basic components.
Simulated window shutters are often used on residential and commercial buildings for aesthetic purposes. Most of these shutters are made of thermoformed or injection molded plastic. Shutters can be produced in a variety of different styles, the most popular of which is the louvered shutter. A louvered shutter has a relatively narrow frame and horizontal slats over most of its length. Sometimes a horizontal mullion is positioned at or near the vertical midpoint of the shutter to divide it into upper and lower louvered sections. A mullion generally has the same width as, and appearance of, the frame.
The raised panel shutter is less popular than the louvered shutter, but is also sold in significant quantities. A raised panel shutter has a perimeter frame and at least one generally flat central panel spaced from the frame by a recessed channel. As with the louvered shutter, a horizontal mullion sometimes divides the central panel into upper and lower sections.
Another shutter design is the xe2x80x9ccombinationxe2x80x9d shutter having both louvered and raised panel sections on a single shutter. A combination shutter can have more than one raised panel section, and/or more than one louvered panel section if desired. The louvered sections and panel sections can be positioned at any location along the length of the shutter to achieve the desired appearance.
An infinite variety of shutters can be conceived. However, prior to the current invention, the variations of shutters manufactured was limited due to high tooling costs. Typically, each shutter requires the construction of specialized tooling. Now, the present invention provides a solution to this problem. The present invention provides a shutter assembly made of multiple, interchangeable components that can produce an infinite variety of shutter assemblies.
The present invention provides a shutter assembly having at least one louvered section and at least one raised panel section. The shutter assembly includes two components, the base shutter and a panel element. The base shutter, in turn, includes two components, a frame and louvers. A plurality of louvers are positioned along the length of the frame, each louver extending transversely across the width of the frame. The second component of the shutter assembly is a panel element that is securable to the base shutter. After securing, the panel element is thus the raised panel section. The present invention can be practiced with a panel element that is substantially longer than the width of the frame. Such a panel element is noticeably different from a mullion. The present invention can be practiced with a base shutter that is integrally molded. In such a base shutter, the louvers and the frame are formed together as a single unitary piece, preferably by a plastic injection molding process. The plastic molded, unitary base shutter is suitable for use with, or without, one or more of the panel elements.
The securing of the panel element on the base shutter can be accomplished through the use of a projection extending from the panel element. The projection will engage the base shutter in any one of several ways. The projection can fit between the louvers during the securing of the panel element and create a snap fit on a louver. The present invention can also be practiced wherein the projection is cylindrical shaped. In such an embodiment, the frame of the base shutter includes at least one aperture. The panel element is secured to the base shutter when the projection is inserted into the aperture. The insertion of the projection can create a snap fit or, alternatively, the projection can be thermally deformed or engaged with a separate fastener.
In another embodiment of the present invention, louvers can be removed from the base shutter to facilitate the securing of the panel element. Removal of a quantity of louvers will create a gap in the base shutter. The panel element is inserted in this gap from the rear side of the base shutter. Securing of the panel element can be accomplished by several alternative means. In one embodiment, the frame includes at least one stake extending from the rear side of the frame. In this embodiment, the panel element includes at least one aperture. The stake located on the frame is inserted into the aperture located on the panel element. The insertion can form a snap fit or the stake can be thermally deformed after insertion or a separate fastener can be provided. Another embodiment of the invention requires that the panel element include a lip. The lip can extend a sufficient distance from the panel element to ensure that the panel element will not be capable of insertion completely through the gap in the base shutter. In such an embodiment the panel element can be secured to the base shutter by a snap fit or by adhesive placed along the lip of the panel element and then mating the panel element with the front or rear side of the frame, or by ultrasonic spot welding of the panel to the base shutter. The present invention can also be practiced with a panel element that includes a lip. Further, the panel element can be secured to the front or rear of the base shutter with the use of adhesives placed on the lip, or by ultrasonic spot welding of the panel to the base shutter. The present invention also teaches a method of constructing a shutter assembly. A base shutter having a frame and louvers is provided. Also, a set of panel elements of different sizes and appearances from the base shutter is provided. At least one panel element of the set can be selected for attachment to the base shutter. Finally, the selected element is secured to the base shutter at a desired location. This method is capable of producing an infinite variety of shutter assemblies. The method taught by the present invention can be practiced with a panel element that is substantially longer than the width of the frame. The method of the present invention can also be practiced with a panel element including at least one projection extending from a rear surface. The panel element can be secured by the projection. The method of the present invention can also be practiced by forming a gap in the base shutter and inserting the panel element through the gap. This method allows production of one plastic molded, louvered base shutter, which can be modified as required to produce different external appearances to meet current consumer demands without extensive retooling of production equipment.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.